


His light in the darkness

by im_a_freak



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Cute, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_freak/pseuds/im_a_freak
Summary: What if Merlin was Douxie's biological father?
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Merlin (Tales of Arcadia)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	His light in the darkness

Merlin paced the hallway outside a large bed chamber, sweat rolling down his forehead from the anxiousnes he felt. 

Right in the room behind the large oak doors lay his mistress, a raven haired beauty with eyes that sparkled like the gold that wove it's way across the kings brow. Said woman's pained screams echoing throughout the castle.

Morgana had insisted she be the one to assist the woman in birthing his son, the sorceress wanting to repay her teacher for all he had done for her over the years by taking care of his lover and son.

Silver eyes flew open at the sound of a baby's cry, the loud wail snapping him out of his anxiety fuled pacing.

Taking a slow step towards the room he opened the door cautiously. 

There in a large bed lay his lover, a soft white blanket in her arms no doubt cradling the child. 

Taking a second to push down his nervousness, Merlin approached the bed where Morgana and his wife were cooing over the bundle. 

The moment he layed eyes on the child his heart melted. Soft pale skin that had a cluster of stardust sprawled across pink tinted cheeks, long black lashes that seemed to impersonate tidal waves washing over the boys cheeks, a full head of his mother's raven black hair perched on the infant's small head. 

Merlin almost couldn't believe that this boy was his. That this small fragile angel had been gifted to him to hold, raise and protect. 

The mother smiled tiredly at her husband. 

"Would you like to hold him Merl?" 

Her voice was gentle, careful not to startle the newborn that rested in the soft cloud like blankets that cradled him. 

Merlin coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Are you sure that's wise my dear? He's so small. " 

In all honesty, he was terrified he'd break the little guy. He wasn't the gentlest of wizards. 

The ravenette giggled "He won't break Merl. I know you, you may think you'll hurt him but you won't. Hold your son love " she held the infant out to his father.

Merlin took the boy cautiously, supporting his small head in his hand, arm nestled under his body to steady him against his chest. 

The old wizard's breath caught in his throat when the baby cuddled close to his chest, chubby cheeks squished up cutely. 

He stroked his thumb over that chubby cheek, a fond smile on his face. 

"He's perfect my dear. Our darling Hisirdoux" he nuzzled his nose against the child's own. 

A tiny squeak came from the child, tiny eyes opening to reveal eyes so bright they put the sun to shame. Two bright golden gems that held flecks of his own silver, unnoticeable unless you looked hard enough.

Merlin's heart swooned at the child. He looked so much like his mother. 

Kissing his son on his forehead a single tear rolled down his cheek. A happy tear. He never thought in all his years in existence he'd be where he is now, a loving wife and beautiful son. 

For the first time in his life, Merlin , the great and powerful wizard was weak, and it was all because of a child. 

His child. 

His precious Hisirdoux

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a whole book about this if people enjoy it enough


End file.
